DxD: Heaven
by SatanPie
Summary: Nothing is forever. All life must die eventually, including Gods. When the God of the Bible's time is up, he leaves the management of Heaven's System to Kazuo Himura, a young God with no intent other than to ensure that "at least one human can defeat a God" at all times. AU of course, follows a similar timeline as canon with some minor edits.


Destruction. Nothing else. Everything was gone, all shattered into pieces resembling little more than pure oblivion. Stood in its wake were two Heavenly Dragons, each infused with a world-ending power. Surrounding them were hundreds of thousands of beings from each Faction: Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils; along with a bunch of other beings. The God of the Bible, along with Grigori Cadres and the Old Satans commanded the majority of them.

Both Dragons easily fended off the majority of the attacks from the first wave of expendable creatures – they didn't have the power to kill Gods for nothing. Soon the collective might of the Three Factions combined made it nearly impossible for the two to battle for much longer, and so upon being sealed into Sacred Gears by the Angels, the two Dragons made an agreement to eventually break out of the vessels and destroy the Factions, avenging themselves in the process.

Unbeknownst to the beings fighting the Dragons, there was a white-haired humanoid man floating invisibly in the Sky next to a bearded, robed entity. He turned to face the man and suddenly spoke, "Kazuo, do you think it was necessary to seal them?"

Kazuo, the person floating in the sky, nodded, "Yes. You have the Sacred Gears, right?"

"Yes. Here they are, behold the Boosted Gear and the Divine Dividing Sacred Gears. Longinus-class, mind you."

The man looked at the red, glowing gauntlet and the silver pair of wings and sighed, thinking deeply of something, which the robed being besides him didn't fail to pick up upon. The Sacred Gears vanished remotely via command, and he spoke.

"Is there something worrying you, Kazuo?"

He nodded, observing the beings the robed man commanded engaging in countless wars, "God, you know there will be a time where you'll die due to these entities. And with the threat of Trihexa rising, it'd be best if either of us expended the majority of our power sealing the beast up. The Dragons contained within these Sacred Gears, and with our powers combined still cannot fight on par with neither Trihexa, Ophis, nor Great Red."

The robed man, now revealed to be God of the Bible, smiled, "Yes. And that's the beauty of the Universe. No one, including us Gods, can live eternally. I'm sure you're aware that our power decreases with age. One day we will die, and my human creations cannot fight the weakest of the supernatural. I hope to finish creating these Sacred Gears, for when I do pass, my System will ensure that they'll have a chance to maintain some sort of stability in this world."

Kazuo nodded, shifting his attention to the massively-lower beings fighting below them, "Your pawns, the Angels, would be devastated once you die. What's your plan for Heaven once the inevitable happens?"

The God of the Bible stood in thought for a few seconds, before coming to a conclusion, "Obviously Michael and Gabriel will take supreme command of the Angels. The filthy Devils will simply claim that their manpower caused my death as they feed on arrogance and pride, of course."

"Wouldn't it be true? There's no chance that the Fallen Angels would kill you. That leaves only the Devils." the white-haired man interrupted.

"That's only if I plan to go out as a result of combat within the Great War. I don't. I'll use the rest of my power to seal the beast up which will accelerate my death."

Both Gods were silent. They knew what one another were thinking almost instinctively, yet were still entirely tranquil on both matters at hand.

The silence was broken when the God of the Bible looked over to the white-haired male still gazing at the Great War raging onwards, "Kazuo, you've been the only God I can trust for many eons now. Can I build upon this trust we've made to allow you to control my System, the Seventh Heaven, once I pass?"

Kazuo turned his head to face the concerned God, his expression resembling that of great shock, before shrugging it off, stating boringly "But I'll die too someday."

"Yes, but you're much younger than me. I'm aging faster and faster nowadays, while you're still not even in your prime yet."

"Maybe so, but your System has been crafted uniquely. It allows miracles, Sacred Gears to function, and a whole bunch more. Would you really trust me with such responsibility?" Kazuo asked importantly.

"Of course I would. I wouldn't give even Michael the chance to _see_ the Seventh Heaven, let alone control it and subsequently all the other Heavens. This is a chance to effectively run a Faction, something I know you've always wanted to do." The God of the Bible responded seriously.

"I'm grateful for this chance, God, but I'm concerned about the anonymity involved. I want your System to last until the end of Time, but how do I run the Heavens without making it obvious someone alive is controlling it? I want both supernatural and natural to always think that the God of the Bible had died and that it autonomously works so that I don't spoil the Christian faith."

The God of the Bible smiled, "It already does that. I think ahead of Time in a lot of cases."

"Don't be a jokester, old guy!" Kazuo yelled jokingly.

"I'm not that old, yet! Still got a few hundred years left in me."

"You're at the end of your life, God, a few hundred years is practically nothing on the scale of a God's life. But regardless, I'll make sure I run your System appropriately without revealing myself to anybody. Trihexa is an entirely different matter..." Kazuo replied analytically.

"I'll handle Trihexa. Trust me. You just make sure that there's always at least one human strong enough to defeat a God, and I don't care how many techniques you use to ensure that. This'll probably be the last time I see you, Kazuo, so please promise me you'll do what I asked. Thanks for everything, and I just wish I had more time left to spend with you!"

"Same to you, God. I'll miss you until I kick the bucket, too. Stay safe with Trihexa – it's more powerful than you think."

The God of the Bible nodded, before vanishing instantly to the bottom of the Underworld, practically undetected. Only moments later Kazuo felt a huge loss in holiness, and he guessed the whole world felt it too. He _was_ the new,  acting God of the Bible, and he hoped he wouldn't screw it over. The position was extremely significant to the stability of the world, and he'd do everything within his power to ensure that the stability was maintained, if not increased.

* * *

This is _just_ the prologue of my new story. I tried to make it a little bit better than my last ones, but as you can clearly see I'm not good at developing characters, explaining my way through plot holes, etc.

The following chapters will be _at least_ 6,000 words long, and will hopefully not be structured like utter crap. Thanks once again for reading, and please leave a _constructive_ review. I get that you might not like my story, but you have to give me a valid reason so that I can learn from it and make following stories/chapters better.

And just to clarify, no, I will not be making this an OP Kazuo-centred story where he easily wipes Great Red, Trihexa and Ophis combined off the universe in a second. I'll make the OC as powerful as a God, but impose major restrictions such as not being able to use an ounce of his power in public due to possible detection, etc.

Thanks once again!

-SatanPie


End file.
